Bad OCs in Equestria
by Delusional Potato
Summary: A bunch of fanmade OCs appear in Equestria. Unfortunately, they are not the good ones. Mocks various, overused OCs. Not to be taken seriously. Oneshot. K plus for mild violence.


**Hey everyone. Delusional Potato here with a oneshot that is both funny and addresses the issue of "Bad OCs". Basically, this entire fic mocks common bad OCs and definitely should not be taken seriously. I did this completely for laughs, but I also made a guide at the end of people who may be new to making OCs. Basically, do not, in ANYWAY take this fic seriously. I'm not that great of a character writer, but I'm not THIS bad. This is simply mocking bad OCs, that's all.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a quiet day in Ponyville. The town's local weather pony, Rainbow Dash, was currently relaxing on a cloud after her hard work of keeping the sky free of rainclouds. She slept peacefully, feeling the bright sunlight on her fur.

_So... Peaceful..._ The rainbow-maned pegasus thought to herself, closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep. However, a shadow suddenly blocked out the sun, causing her to open her eyes. She looked up, seeing something that made her shriek and nearly fall off her cloud.

Rainbow was staring at a mirror image of herself. Everything was exactly the same, same cyan-blue fur, same multicolored mane, same magenta eyes, same cutie mark, everything. The only difference was that this mirrored Rainbow Dash had a horn peeking out from under her mane. She was an alicorn

"Holy!" Rainbow started, "An alicorn me?! How...?!"

The other Rainbow rolled her eyes and landed on the same cloud that Rainbow Dash was on, "Silly, I'm not an alicorn you! I'm Dazzling Dash! I'm similar to you, but I'm also way different because I can fly way faster than you! Like, ten times!"

Rainbow growled, "So what? Why are you an alicorn anyway? There's only supposed to be four alicorns, that's Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Twilight!"

Dazzling rolled her eyes again, "Well, I was created by the changelings by using your DNA. They made me this awesome alicorn that's twenty percent cooler than the real Rainbow Dash!"

"Hold on, the changelings stole my DNA?!"

"Uh-huh! But don't worry, I'm not on their side any more!"

Rainbow's eyes narrowed at the mirrored image if herself, "You sure are a braggart... And you haven't even shown me what you can do!"

"Oh, I can't!" Dazzling giggled, "If I do, the entire universe will explode from my pure awesomeness!"

"Uh-huh..." Rainbow nodded, clearly unconvinced, "I don't know who you think you are... But I don't know what's going on here." She grabbed Dazzling's hoof, "Come on. A friend of mine might know exactly who you are and why you're impersonating me."

* * *

"Sorry Rainbow, but I've got problems of my own."

Within the Golden Oaks Library, Rainbow stood in front of Twilight Sparkle with Dazzling at her side. There was a new pony next to Twilight, who had dark purple fur, black, choppy hair, red eyes, and -the strangest of all- black dragon wings with purple webbing. She also did not have a cutie mark.

"This pony won't tell me who she is or what she's doing here," Twilight explained, "Because everytime I even mention her, she starts-"

Immediately, the purple dragon-pony began wailing and crying at the top of her lungs in a very overdramatic way.

"-...Crying." Twilight finished.

"Well, _Dazzling_ here claims she was created with my DNA and that she can fly faster than me," Rainbow glared at the Dash-look-alike, "And she won't even show me what she can do cause apparently she'll destroy the universe."

"It's true!" Dazzling agreed, "My awesomeness is just too awesome for everyone to handle!"

"We'll figure it out later." Twilight interrupted. She turned to the dark purple mare, "Excuse me, we just want to know your name and what might be wrong."

The purple dragon-pony wiped the tears from her eyes, "Violet Dagger."

Dazzling scrunched her nose, "Uh... Sounds interesting."

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY NAME OR I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!" Violet roared, her red eyes glowing brighter red. Dazzling squealed and took shelter behind Rainbow.

"Ooookaaaay..." Twilight backed up, away from the mare.

Violet sighed, "Sorry. I'm bipolar. I'm also really sensitive because everyone makes fun of my wings and my blank flank. My life's not fair!" Then she quickly broke down into tears.

Rainbow raised an eyebrow, "Sheesh..."

Twilight was getting frustrated, "Y'know, there is wing transplants that don't cost thousands and thousands of dollars."

"So what! I still have my dark and depressing back story!" Violet complained, "Do you have a pillow I can cry in? I have to process my emotions!"

Twilight exchanged glances with Rainbow, "Actually... You two are very interesting... But we probably need to talk to Celestia before we do anything, because I've never known of another alicorn, nor have I ever seen a... Dragon-pony..."

"Good idea." Rainbow agreed. She gestured to Dazzling Dash, "At least maybe the princess can explain why this freak is impersonating me and claiming she's awesomer..."

* * *

"I'm sorry, but what?"

A white alicorn with flowing mane of blue stood before the two royal sisters, Celestia and Luna. The new alicorn also wore a golden necklace and golden bracelets on her forelegs. Her cutie mark was of a pink heart.

"I'm Princess Sapphira!" The new alicorn explained in the voice of a valley girl, "I'm, like, the lost Seventh Element of Awesomeness!"

"There's no such thing as a Seventh Element." Luna stated.

"Oh, that's because it was lost to the sands of times when you first used them!" Sapphira continued, "But the Element of Awesomeness, like, chose me to harness and use it!"

"My dear, there is no such thing as the Seventh Element," Celestia argued, "Although that does not explain why you are an alicorn... There are only four alicorns alive today."

"Oh, because my creator has absolutely no humility and wants to make me super-overpowered!"

Luna and Celestia exchanged glances.

"Now you are making absolutely no sense." Celestia said with a confused frown.

Just then, four other ponies burst through the throne room doors. It was Twilight and Rainbow Dash, along with their new companions.

"More?!" Luna exclaimed, "How many of these strange ponies are there?!"

Celestia narrowed her eyes, "Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash. Who are your... Friends?"

"They aren't friends!" Rainbow growled, "They're some weird impersonator and an emo dragon thing!"

"I am not emo!" Violet objected, "The only way I would be emo is because everyone makes fun of me because I'm an orphan!"

"I thought you said everyone makes fun of you because of your wings?" Dazzling asked.

"SHUT UP ABOUT MY WINGS!" Violet roared.

Twilight rolled her eyes and calmly approached the princesses, "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, as you can already see, we have with us a dragon-pony hybrid and some sort of Rainbow Dash clone."

"We have a similar problem," Replied Luna, "This pony, here, Sapphira-"

"_Princess_ Sapphira." Sapphira corrected.

"...-claims she is the lost Seventh Element. Even though there is no such thing as a Seventh Element."

"There is!" Sapphira argued, "Ugh! I like, am so the Seventh Element, dumb-dumbs!"

"Princess Celestia, what's going on?" Twilight asked, "Who are these ponies and why are they claiming that they are these... Things?"

Celestia's face looked grin, "I do not know. My only speculation would be... Well, a horrible apocalyptic event that hasn't happened in many millennia. But _their_ return hasn't been scheduled for another millions of years. The only way to really know if it's happening is if-"

Just then, Celestia was interrupted by the sound of a loud roar. Clouds rolled in over the sun outside, darkening the room. The room itself became much colder. Twilight, Rainbow, Dazzling, Violet, and Sapphira took shelter behind the princesses, who immediately stood in a battle stance. In the middle of the throne room appeared a new being: a male alicorn with dragon wings like Violet's and jet-black fur. His black fur was striped in some parts with red, along with his gray mane. His eyes were a demonic red and slit like a snake's.

"Quake in fear, you fools!" The newcomer commanded, "Or face the wrath of my demon army of terror!"

"Great, just what we need," Rainbow groaned, "King Sombra's twin brother attacking us at the most inconvenient time..."

"Who are you?" Celestia demanded.

The alicorn smiled smugly before dramatically flying into the air high above them, "I am Midnight Black Moon Blood Bath! And yes, you must address me by my full name or I'll kill you and feed you to my pet demon alive!"

"But you just said-" Twilight began.

"Silence!" Midnight commanded, "His royalty is not finished talking! Anyways, I've come to take over Equestria, since I am the most powerful, most awesomeness villain in the entire universe! I'm the lord of darkness, the ruler of fear, and the king of chaos itself! I am-!"

At that very moment, something wrapped around Midnight Black Moon Blood Bath's neck and twisted it back. A sickening crack was heard, signaling that the demon alicorn's neck had been snapped. He fell to the ground, no longer breathing, while a strange, mismatched creature stood behind him, avian talon crossed over feline forepaw. Clearly, the newcomer was very unhappy.

Celestia breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Discord."

The creature called Discord gave a very unamused scowl, "I didn't save you. I only snapped his neck because there's room for only one king of chaos; that being me."

Luna rolled her eyes, "Well, thank heavens that the crisis was averted."

"Exactly, what's going on here?" Discord asked, "I just met another draconequus who claimed to be my long lost sister and had to kick a bunch of weird stallions wearing scarves and fedoras out of my thinking tree! They claimed they were sitting in trees before it was cool, and it was very annoying!"

Twilight turned to Celestia, her confused frown growing larger, "Princess... What was the apocalyptic event you were talking about?"

Celestia's eyes were dialated with fear. She gulped said fear down and turned to face her subjects, "Fanmade OCs..."

Immediately, Sapphira, Violet, and Dazzling groaned.

"Ugh! They broke the fourth wall again!" Sapphira complained.

"They found about our plan to become cannon characters..." Violet added in a depressed tone.

"Well, I guess that's it for us." Dazzling said, "Let's get out of here."

Immediately, Dazzling, Violet, and Sapphira disappeared in a flash of light. Twilight, Rainbow, Luna, and Discord were left with mouths agape, completely lost as to what had just happened.

"Can I just say something?" Rainbow asked, "They had absolutely no personality."

"BUT IT IS NOT DONE." A voice boomed.

Celestia gasped, "No... It can't be..."

"BECAUSE THERE IS ONE MORE YOU MUST BEAR WITNESS TO."

Suddenly, a blinding light filled the throne room as a newcomer appeared, but no one was sure if it was male or female. This newcomer had light purple fur dotted with green spots. It had a blue mane styled into an afro and two very long and twisting horns. It wore a vest and a strange, pink skirt thing and had an incredibly weird look on its face.

"BEHOLD. I AM RUSSIAN FROSTED FLAKES."

For a moment, everyone in the room stared at Russian Frosted Flakes. Immediately, the... Whatever-it-was exploded into, well, Russian frosted flakes that scattered the room.

Luna glared at Discord, "This was not of your doing, was it?"

Discord shrugged, "I wish it was. I'll have to write that down for later though."

"Is it over?" Twilight asked.

They stood there in silence for a very long time. Luckily, nothing else happened, so they all took the time to breathe a sigh of relief.

"I think so," Celestia began, "Oh, thank heavens that they have all already gone on their way..."

Rainbow sniffed, "And taken their awfulness with them."

* * *

**Just in case you didn't know...**

**Dazzling Dash\- An "original" character-type that is actually just a rip off of a cannon character. Usually, the only difference might be their color or species.**

**Violet Dagger\- A "dark past" OC. Usually made just to gain pity and is supposed to be unique. However, these OCs are usually very stupid and cliché. Characterized by things such as: deformities on body, blank flank, orphan, etc.**

**Sapphira\- Typical Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu. Perfect character with absolutely no flaws, personality, or, heck, even any humility. Usually an alicorn with flashy colors or may be considered the "Seventh Element".**

**Midnight Black Moon Blood Bath\- "Edgy Villain" OC. Severely overpowered and makes other villains bow to him/her. Characterized by dark color scheme, demonic appearance and an assortment of overpowered powers. This is a personal least favorite of mine, which is why I had best pony/villain (Discord) snap his neck.**

**Russian Frosted Flakes\- The type of OC that makes you say, "...What the fudge am I looking at?" Yes, they do exsist and I have seen them for myself.**

**I hope this got a laugh out of experienced writers and helped the newer writers from falling into the trap of bad OCs. If you don't mind, constructive critisim is always welcome!**


End file.
